House of Wolves
by Pop Horror
Summary: Frerard.  Frank and Gerard meet at a Summer camp and it's love at first sight, but does the summer camp have deadly secrets?  God, Im bad at summaries...  This is my first fanfic, so please leave comments!
1. Chapter 1

Rightyho :)

This is my first ever fanfic, so I'd love it is you could comment and stuff, telling me how to improve and stuff; I have a fetish for criticism! :D

So I don't own any of the characters (and the title, do I? I dunno), I only own the plot. (:

So read away!

Chapter 1

_*Gerard's POV*_

I still remember the first time I saw him.

There I had been, sitting in the lunch hall, pouring myself a glass of blackcurrant squash. It had been a normal day so far, just like any other first day of summer camp, that was, until I saw him.

There he stood at the other end of the hall, a huge suitcase by his side. His petite figure was hugged tightly by dark blue denim and a black hoody, in which from underneath growled a misfits t-shirt. A flame of red burned up the side of his shaved head, a black fringe skimming his right eyes.

And those eyes! They were like puppy dog eyes: there was a mischievous glint in them, but deep down he was so innocent, so untouched…

_God, I could change that so easily._

I mentally slapped myself. I couldn't be thinking like this. I had seen him once in my life; I knew nothing about him, not even his name! I couldn't think like that, at least not yet. But really, was there any chance of getting anywhere with him? What were the chances of him playing on my team?

He was standing beside a man (I was assuming his dad) who was deep in conversation with Mrs. Hunter, the English teacher and head of the camp. The boy however, didn't look too interested. Instead, he found amusement in kicking an empty paper cup about from conversed foot to conversed foot. The man then placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and said something that looked a bit like 'are you listening to this?', but the boy didn't respond, instead pulling away and sulking into the floor.

It was unusual to see a new person here. I came here every single summer since I was nine, and it had always been the exact same people, the exact same faces, of course, with the exception of the little kids who were just starting. So it was unusual to see a new camper, surprising in fact! But I couldn't say I was complaining.

Suddenly he looked up. His eyes met mine.

That was when I realized I'd poured the whole jug of juice out over the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_*Frank's POV*_

"Right, would you like me to show you to you're cabin so you can unpack?" Mrs. Hunter hissed, her long pink blades of nails rattling off the glass of water she was holding. To be perfectly honest, I didn't care about my cabin or unpacking right now. All I cared about was that guy I had seen across the other side of the hall.

He was… beyond cute, despite having a liter of blackcurrant squash poured down his top. Long strands of black, messy hair hung from his head, slightly hiding his heart melting hazel eyes. Everything about him was perfection- from his cherry red lips to his little upturned nose.

I reluctantly followed Mrs. Hinter out of the lunch hall, my suitcase dragging along behind me. David walked away in the opposite direction, without even saying good bye. Typical him, he'd hated me from the day he joined this family.

We stopped outside one of the many rundown wooden huts. Mrs. Hunter reached to the door handle and pushed the door open- I nearly threw up as her nails tapped against the metal. She was a strange woman- in her fifties, overweight, but she was overly obsessed with her appearance. Her hair was irritatingly tidy and she was wearing a tight pink suit jacket which really wasn't doing much for her figure.

"Well, here you go. You're room mates will be here once they've finished dinner."

I entered the room. The walls were bare and the cold, harsh floorboards were lined with 5 beds, all identical, except the last, which was unmade and bare. I was guessing that was mine. The room was dark and muggy, the only source of light being a tiny window which was draped with garish, dark green curtains.

I flicked the light switch beside the door, hoping it would light the room, but was disappointed when a pair of grungy lab-style lights flickered on. Guess I would have to get used to the dark.

I lifted my suitcase up onto my bed and slumped back against it. God, that guy was hot. He was everything I had been looking for, looks wise anyway, but the chances of me ever getting him were slim. Why would a guy like that be gay? He had too much going for him.

"Man! I still can't believe you poured all that juice down you!"

Suddenly I snapped out of the trance I had found myself in. Into the room walked three people.

"Umm, who are you?" the first person asked. His hair was a light shade of brown and was mostly hidden by an oversized grey beanie hat. A pair of glasses were perched on the end of his nose. I struggled to see what purpose they served considering they were so far away from his eyes.

"I'm new here; I got told this was my cabin"

"Well then make yourself at home!" said the second man in a cartoon character worthy chime. The huge main of curls that engulfed his head bobbed slightly as he laughed.

But it wasn't either of these two people that really caught my attention. It was the third person that really interested me.

It was the guy from the lunch hall.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you! I'm Gerard", he grinned, pushing his hand forwards to shake mine. God, he was so fucking cute!

"I'm Frank, It's good to meet you to", I said, my voice buzzing with excitement as I shook his hand gently. A huge grin spilled across his face. He pointed across to the guy with glasses, then the one with the curly hair.

"This is my brother Mikey and my friend Ray". They both smiled and waved their hands slightly. "So I'm guessing you'll be sleeping in Bob's old bed then?"

The room suddenly went into an awkward silence. A look grew on Gerard's face, like he regretted what he had just said.

"Umm… Who's Bob?" I asked once I had plucked up enough courage to fill the silence.

"He was our friend", Ray answered after giving looks to the others, asking for permission to answer. "He came to camp with us. Every single year; he was like a brother. But last year he vanished, guess he just couldn't cope with this place any more and ran away: it's not uncommon; people do it all the time. The problem is, it's a whole day's walk to the nearest town, which to be honest, is nothing more than a few houses and a post office. And I don't think anyone's ever made it. Most disappear without a trace. Guess the wolves are most to blame…"

"What? Did you just say wolves?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! You're not scared are ya'?" Mikey mocked.

"Umm… Yeah! D'you mean like real, flesh eating, howl-at-the-moon style wolves?"

"Nah, the cuddly fluffy type that wear mittens!" Gerard chuckled. His little face was so cute when he laughed, so innocent and sweet. "Don't worry, as long as you stay within the boundaries, you'll be fine!" he reassured me.

I smiled back at him shyly. God, I liked him too much for my own good.

"So, how about I give you a tour around the place?"

"I've already had a tour round", I replied, trying not to sound too keen, "And I thought we weren't supposed to go outside after dinner?"

"No, what I mean is a tour of the places that we aren't supposed to venture to, and you're only not aloud to go out, _if you get caught_", he replied, giving me a little wink, sending a shiver up my spine. He waved his hand, signaling me to follow him as he made his way to the other side of the room. "D'you want some beer?" he asked as he kneeled down on the cold harsh floor.

"How the hell did you sneak beer in?"

"Easy", he replied, pulling up one of the floorboards, "You know that this place is a youth hostel when the camp isn't open? Well, Ray's uncle always drops us off some… necessities, if you know what I mean?"

I kneeled down beside him, peering into the cavity which had been left in the ground. WOW! They had everything in there! Everything from DVD's to chewing gum. It was like a tardis! Who would have expected so much stuff to be hidden in such a small space?

"Right" he said, pulling to bottles of beer out of the hole, "hide this under you're hoody so we don't get caught". He pulled up my hoody and pushed his hand under, but accidently pulled up my t-shirt as well and his cold hand brushed against my stomach. He looked up at me, his eyes catching mine, and I panicked, quickly grabbing the beers off him and pushing him away.

"Uhhh… shall we go now?" I uttered, pretending that the previous incident. He nodded, and with that, we left the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

'Ello (:

chapter 3 up now! Im soo proud of me self =3

and thanks for all the comments and stuff- it's good to know people are actally reading this :D

Chapter 3

_*Gerard's POV*_

Well that had gone disastrously.

Why did my hands have to be so clumsy? He probably thought I was a psychotic rapist who had a fetish for bellybuttons now. It was just my luck- the hottest guy in the whole of New Jersey had just informed me that we were sharing a cabin, and I go and accidently molest him!

It was a surprisingly nice day, y'know, for it being 'Jersey and that. The sky was a curtain of milky blue, a few cotton bud clouds lingered in the sky, lost and forgotten. However, there was a slight chill in the air, telling me that darkness was drawing closer.

"So where are we going?" asked Frank.

"Just follow me!"

I took him round to the back of the toilet block, where I climbed a small wooden fence leading into a steep slope, infested with shady woodland. I signaled him to follow my lead and climb over; telling him that it was okay and that nobody would catch us. Lucky for me, as he did so I was given a warmly welcome view of his ass. God, that had made my day.

We started the torturous climb up the hill, having to stop every few minutes to catch our breath. It was hard work, but it was worth it.

An opening appeared in the trees and slowly, the slope started to flatten out. I could the see the relief in Frank's face as I flashed him a breathless grin. He chuckled back.

"That's us here", I said as I turned round to admire the view. I loved it up here. You could see everything- all of the cabins, the teachers' house, the woodland, the rolling hills… Yet we were completely invisible to the rest of the world, our image blocked by the barrier of trees.

Frank wolf whistled.

"That's some view!"

I gave a simple nod in reply. It was a view indeed, but it did not compare to the boy standing beside me.

I sat down on a log which sat to my left and Frank made his way to perch beside me.

"So why did you decide to come to summer camp?" I asked as he passed me over a beer. I let my hand rub it, the bottle being slightly warm from pressing against Frank's body.

"It was my step dad's idea. My mum remarried last year and ever since then he's being changing everything about her. He convinces her into doing things she would have never considered before hand- sending me to summer camp being a prime example. I don't know why she likes him; she could do a lot better." He looked down between his knees where he loosely held the beer bottle in two hands, sulking. "Fucking jerk sending me to this shithole!" He took a swig out of the beer.

"It's not that bad once you get used to it here", I reassured with a comforting smile, "Honestly! I mean once you get past the viciously cruel teachers, the douche bag jocks, the early morning rises, the extra lessons and the possibility of getting eaten by wolves, it's really an alright way to spend the holidays!"

I paused for a second, thinking about what I had just said, before we both burst into a hail of uncontrollable laughter.

Time flew past. It had felt like we had only been there for a few minutes, but before I knew it the sun was beginning to set, the sky adopting a fiery shade of orange, the clouds an unusual tinge of pink. We had only been talking, not about anything particularly important, just talking casually. I felt comfortable around him- he was easy to talk to- something that I didn't find very often.

"So what d'you think about them releasing a new 'Pirates of the Caribbean' movie?" Frank asked.

"Oh god, are they bringing out a new one? Can they drag it out any longer? I mean, the first couple were awesome, but now they're just going down hill!"

"Yeah, I'm the same!" Frank agreed, "Mind you, I'd never tire of seeing Jonny Depp in that pirate costume…"

He mouthed the word 'fuck' and threw his hand over his mouth, shocked at what he had just let slip out. I went quiet. Could it be true? Had all my dreams just came true? Or did he just have a thing for pirates? I would dress up in a pirate costume for the rest of my life if I had to, if it meant having a chance with him…

"… I've herd it all before, be as imaginative as you want, it's not like any of it's new. I already know I'm gay, I don't need any of you homophobes to remind me…"

Shit. How long had he been talking for? He thought I was a homophobe because I had been silent, and probably looking really uncomfortable because I was on shock.

"I'm not a homophobe", I interrupted once I had gathered my thoughts, "I mean, I'm as far from a homophobe as you can get- the total opposite. They disgust me. I mean, I totally love homosexual people, I'm not scared of them…" I was bluffing, I had to tell him. Staying quiet wasn't an option

I paused for a moment to observe Frank's confused facial expression.

"What I'm trying to say", I continued with a sigh, "I'm trying to say that I'm… gay too. I've never told anyone but…"

Frank nodded, a little smirk sneaking up the side of his face. He took a last swig out of his beer, trying to hide his face. I came to the conclusion that this could mean either of two things. One- it was most likely that he had realized that I liked him, but didn't feel the same way about me and was feeling really uncomfortable. Or two- This one was close to impossible, but there was a slight chance that he might like me and was trying to hide it.

I needed to do a little research.


	4. Chapter 4

'ello again :D

i'm kinda nervous about this chapter... well you'll see why :L

Oh and R+R please (: (i just worked out what that stands for- im so proud!)

Chapter 4

_*Frank's POV*_

Seriously? Had that just happened? Did Gerard just say what he thought he had? No it couldn't be right; I must have heard him wrong. My luck wasn't that good…

But just because he was gay, it didn't necessarily mean he liked me. My luck was _definitely_ not that good.

I took a glimpse of Gerard from the corner of his eye. Everything about him was so different now I saw him in this new light- so much more graspable. Even the simplest things like his smudged guy liner and three-quarter length combat trousers were so fresh and different. It was a weird feeling, like staring at a new person- I hadn't smoked anything, had I?

"So… Is there any guys in you're life right now?"

Wow. The simple question smacked me in the face like a whip.

"Umm, no. There isn't unfortunately. To be honest there never has been. I've never had a relationship before", I couldn't believe I was about to say this, "I've never even had my first kiss…"

And here came the mocking.

I screwed up my face, anticipating the hysterical laughing, trying to hide my already damaged soul from any more blades of torture.

But nothing.

I looked up. He wasn't laughing, not even a snigger. He simply sat there, nodding his head up and down slightly.

"So, what about you?" I asked once I was certain he wasn't going to say anything.

"Me? Nah, there's nobody. I haven't been with anyone in about a year, and even at that, it wasn't serious. It wasn't even made public."

He was looking me directly in the eye, yet he was a million miles away, drifting through his memories.

"Anyway" he chimed, suddenly jumping out of his trance, "That's enough of all this serious business!" He stood up from where he was sitting and clambered up onto the log, standing where he had once been sitting.

"Me and the guys used to always pretend we were in the circus when we were little", he continued as he balanced on one foot, the other helecoptering about through the air. "I was always the ring master, and Ray the tightrope walker. I guess I never really had a skill for this! It really is more difficult than it looks!"

And with one last eccentric wobble, he tumbled the log, pulling me down with him. The next thing I knew, I was lying on the rain sodden ground, Gerard lying on top of me, his legs splayed around me.

Suddenly my tight little jeans got a _whole _lot tighter.

"Oh god, I told you I wasn't very good at this! I knew I was just going to fall over…" he babbled on for a while, but I didn't pay much attention to what he was saying, I was far too preoccupied with something else. A much more serious matter of business…

That was when I groaned. And pretty loudly if I could add.

"Frankie? Are you _okay?_" he smirked, raising an eyebrow. Shit. I couldn't hide it now. He knew for definite that I liked him now. I mean, surely he could feel by fricking hard on rub against his thigh.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. How was I supposed to answer his question? _Oh yeah, I'm fine except from the fact I have a raging boner because you fell on top of me._ Yeah, that wasn't going to work to well…

"Umm… I just bit my tongue, that's all…" I lied.

"Oh really?" he whispered in my ear. He was so close that I could feel his lips tickling my earlobe. "Well then let me kiss it better".

The next thing I knew his lips were pressed against mine. My eyes widened and for a moment, everything around me stopping. This couldn't be happening; it wasn't possible. Yet, somehow, it was…

After a few seconds, I relaxed into the kiss. I felt his tongue gently stroking my bottom lip, encouraging me to part my lips. The adrenalin pumping through my veins, I opened my mouth and felt his tongue touch mine.

Just as our kiss started to pick up a rhythm, Gerard pulled away, his lips hovering just slightly over mine. I could still taste him, and I was craving more. It had all ended too soon.

"We better be going back before everyone gets worried" he whispered.

I couldn't reply. My mouth hung open, still shocked- no, _amazed_- by what had just happened.

And with that, he pulled himself up and made his way down the hill towards the camp. I was left there, alone on the hillside, desperately trying to gather my thoughts, trying to unjumble the crazy mess of emotions which had exploded in my head.

And the sun sank behind the horizon, masking the once blazing red sky with the veil of night.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sexies! long time no see ;D

I've made this one longer, i hadn't realised how short the old chapteers were!

So if there's more stuff i could improve on, don't be afraid to comment! I'm a criticizm junkie!

Chapter 5

_*Frank's POV*_

Gerard didn't say anything when we got back to the cabin- well, at least not anything about the kiss. He was just acting like it was just a normal evening- joking with the guys, playing video games on a smuggled console, drinking beer- could he even remember what had just happened? I decided not to bring it up the subject, just to be on the safe side.

That night I couldn't sleep. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the memory out of my head. My body was still buzzing with the adrenalin from that evening. So instead of attempting to rest my weary eyes, I gazed over to the bed beside me, in which lay an angel glowing with radiance. He was so beautiful as he slept. His face was still- perfect like porcelain- yet I could see that deep inside his dreams something was worrying him…

The next thing I knew, the sun was creeping through the cracks in the dust coated curtains. Had I fallen asleep? Or had I just been engulfed by the radiance of Gerard? I would never be sure.

I lay back on the bed, staring up at the rotting ceiling, letting the early morning sun warm my face.

"Morning camper!"

I jumped out of my skin. I turned round to find Gerard sitting cross-legged on the bottom of his bed, howling like a clown on laughing gas.

"Don't do that dude! You scared the shit out of me"

"Aww, sorry! But you should have seen you're face. It was priceless!"

I shook my head slightly, got up and started to search through my still packed suitcase for clothes. A plain black t-shirt and a pair black jeans? It would do, I could not be bothered searching for anything else right now.

I caught a glimpse of the time from a tiny battery powered alarm clock that sat on Gerard's bedside table. Four O'clock in the morning! I knew we had to get up early here, but this was just taking the piss.

"Why are we up so early dude?"

Gerard smiled a little. "If you want to be able to get a shower, you need to be up early!"

And BANG! The image of Gerard showering was stuck in my head.

"Are you coming down to the shower block too?" he asked once had gathered together towels and the likes.

"Yeah, may as well" I said, grabbing a towel and shower gel. Gerard pushed open the door of the cabin and started too make his way out. Should I mention the kiss? This would be the perfect time after all. We were alone, except for the unconscious zombies lying in the beds a few meters from where we stood.

"By the way… About yesterday…"

"What about it?" He twisted his head round, his hair swishing as he moved.

"Well… What happened?"

He looked up at me through locks of black hair, his eyes dangerous, like they were set on his prey. "Whatever you want to have happened".

We made our way down to shower block. It was a horrible building. A long row of slowly deteriorating shower cubicles filled the room, each decorated with a pair of septic looking shower curtains. Apart from that, the room was empty- even of people. Gerard was right. This was a good time to go for a shower.

I made my way into one of the cubicles and pulled over the first of the mould accumulating curtains and started to undress. I climbed past the other set of curtains, drew them over and pushed the button, letting the warm steaming water run over my body.

Once I'd finished showering and drying myself, I stopped for a moment, listening to the sound of Gerard's shower still running down the other side of the block. And that was when I heard it- the voice of an angel.

"_With this trunk of ammunition too,_

_I'd end my day with you,_

_In a hail of bullets."_

I'd never heard the lyrics before and it was to a tune I didn't recognize, but it was beautiful.

"_And this time,_

_I mean this,_

_I'll show them,_

_How much we mean."_

There was an eerie, hypnotic feel to it and I found myself engulfed in the music.

Before I knew it, the shower had snapped off, the singing had stopped and I was left standing outside the cubicle like some sort of pervert- which was probably not the best of looks, so I made my way over to the tiny hairdryer and faked being busy. A few minutes later Gerard unveiled from the cubicle wearing a tight fitting t-shirt embezzled with the words 'The Smashing Pumpkins' and a pair of skinny jeans. God, he was treating me today!

"What's that?" he asked as he made his way over to me, extending a finger to the top of my arm. I looked where he was pointing. Inked into my arm was a tiny anchor, surrounded on either side by the letters 'NJ'.

"Oh, that! It's just a tattoo I got."

"Wow you've got guts! I don't think I'd ever be aloud to get one, never mind be able to suffer the pain. I hate needles!"

"I'm not aloud one either", I said with a wink, "But what mommy don't know can't hurt her, right?"

The rest of the morning was pretty forgettable. Breakfast went past without much to say for itself and our first class flew by without causing any need for thought. Luckily I had managed to grab a seat with Gerard and ray (although Mikey shared a room with us, he was two years younger than us, so didn't attend the same classes as us) to watch a short, curly haired, rather sexist woman, who went by the name 'Ms Love', fire equations at us.

"So Frank, what _does_ x equal?" she said picking on me at a time where it was obvious I hadn't been paying attention.

"Umm…" My eyes darted round the room, seeking for inspiration.

"Sixty four"

I turned round to find Gerard nodding slightly, encouraging me to use the answer he had just whispered to me.

I did as I was told.

"Very well then Frank. I'll let you off… for this time"

The period before lunch was English, which I wasn't lucky enough get a seat beside or Gerard or Ray. Instead I was placed at the back of the class, sandwiched between a jock and some orange bimbo. The joy!

"Are you one of those emo freaks", the orange one said, prodding me in the arm with a fake, manicured finger nail. I simply shook my head as reply.

"Yeah you are!" the Jock spat back, pushing me into the bimbo, "faggot"

I spent the rest of the class resting my face on the desk, trying to ignore the sneers and mimics.

Before lunch I met up with Gerard outside the shower block. We were alone, and it felt like the perfect moment to ask him the question that had been on m mind all day-

If he would go out with me.

"Umm… Gerard?"

He looked up at me, his eyes glimmering from beneath rugged strands of hair.

"Yes Frank?"

Fuck! I loved it when he said my name! It just made me think of how else he could be saying it…

"I was wondering…"

Should I ask him? The question had been burning through my mind all day, scorching my thoughts. It needed to be extinguished. But then again, I barely knew this guy. I'd known him for what? A day? And already I was thinking about dating him? But to be honest, I liked him m ore than I had liked any crush. Deep down in my heart, it felt like something more.

_Here goes nothing._

"… If you would like to go out with me?" It was blurted out, all muffled and run together- I would have been surprised if he could make any of it out. That next split second went in so slowly, the silence grating away at the inside of my brain.

He sighed. Just a sigh, nothing more. Was it a sigh of despair, a sigh of relief? _C'mon dude! Speak up!_

"Man, I've been waiting for you to ask me that all day!"

The next thing I knew I was being lifted up and spun threw the air, my legs spiraling about like a helicopter. I gasped as my back suddenly smashed into a wall and Gerard's lips smashed into mine, pushing his tongue into my already open mouth. Could this be happening?

He grasped onto my hair, tugging it slightly, and in return I started to rub my hands up and down his lower back, getting dangerously close to his ass. I felt his lips upturn into a smile as I did so. I made him happy? That was something to be proud of.

He broke away from my lips and started placing kisses along my jaw line, down my neck, biting gently as he drew nearer my collarbone, making me groan in pleasure. His lips vibrated against my skin and he made a muffled chucking noise, something I could only guess to be him laughing. It wasn't my fault I couldn't control myself.

As he made his way back up my neck, he pulled his fingers from my hair and placed his palms on my shoulders, before planting one last kiss on my hungry lips. This could get addicting. He was my heroin, and I could never give him up.

"So, I'm taking it that was a yes?"


	6. Chapter 6

Think i may need to put the rating up... I'm not good at stuffs like that, guess i underestimated this when i started writing :L

So pwease comment and shizz if you're actually reading this! And all compliments/criticizm is grately apreciated :D

Chapter 6

_*Gerard's POV*_

That one moment, I wouldn't have swapped for anything else in the world.

After giving ourselves a quick tidy up from the little… incident, we made our way down to the dining hall for lunch. Mikey and Ray were already sitting at 'our' table, sharing a pair of headphones, Ray's knee sticking out a hole in his jeans, bobbing up and down to the rhythm of the music. A teacher walked past, making Mikey quickly hide the iPod under his shirt- getting caught with an iPod was seen as a major offence here, and we didn't want to go upsetting anybody.

"Hey guys! Where have you been?"

"Oh, nowhere. I was just talking to Frank." I couldn't tell them about us. I'd never told anyone about me being gay- not even Mikey- so this relationship had to stay a secret, for the time being anyway.

Mikey seemed satisfied with his answer, so, with checking there were no teacher's present, brought the IPod out from underneath his shirt, shoving a headphone in one ear, placing the other delicately into Ray's. The music was pretty loud- I was surprised that someone hadn't noticed them yet. I tried to make out what they were listening to from the pulse of the drum beat- Iron Maiden perhaps? I couldn't be certain.

"So what do you think The Coleburn will make us do today?" concluded Ray after a few moments, waving a fry casually about in his hand.

_God,_ I hated sport, and unfortunately the whole afternoon here was dedicated to it. No wonder I always left this place half the weight I entered it at.

"Hopefully softball!" Mikey chimed. For being such a lank kid, he really did excel at that game. He could whip the ass of a Jock twice the size of him. It almost earned him a certain respect among the older guys here.

"Don't you mean brick ball?" Ray corrected him. We all burst into laughter, except from Frank, who was unaware of the nickname's origin.

"We call it brick ball", I began to explain," because it's hardly softball at all- it's more like tossing a small rock at each other and trying to hit it with a metal pole."

"Sounds like fun", Frank replied sarcastically, now enlightened by my little explanation.

After finishing my food and getting changed into our sports kits, we mad our way up to the sports pitch at the top of the camp. From here you could see pretty much everything.

"What's that building?" asked Frank as we neared the top of the treacherous slope, pointing a finger towards an old rotting mansion which sat slightly in the distance.

"That's where all the teachers and staff stay", I replied between short pants.

"Pretty creepy looking place to stay if you ask me. I mean, is that a bloody tombstone outside it?"

"I couldn't tell you- I've never actually been close enough to take a proper look. But I mean, any place would be creepy if The Hunternator stayed in it!"

Frank slapped me on the back playfully, fits of laughter spilling from his exhausted lungs. It reminded me of the last time he had touched my back, although it felt like it had never happened. He talked to me so casually, like we were nothing but friends, but I could see that at the back of his mind he had other intentions. I guess that was the key ingredient that had been missing from all my past relationships- friendship. They had all been built on the foundations that we found each other attractive, possibly slightly amusing, causing the structure to crumble in a matter of weeks.

Mr. Coleburn was a brute of a man- built of 20 stone of pure muscle, he had the strength to crush a small child into a clump of blood and shattered bones with one hand. He had never liked me- if you couldn't run or play sport he created an automatic hatred for you- and always enjoyed teasing me with names like 'Dracula' and 'Goth kid'. I fucking hated it!

"Right, we're going to be playing Softball today".

A loud cheer came from Mikey's throat as he jumped onto the sky, punching the air. The whole P.E. class laughed. I wasn't so optimistic though. I really couldn't be bothered with getting picked on by a teacher. I could live with the other students, who regularly teased me, but teachers just pissed me off. I thought they were supposed to be on my side!

"Hey Frank, d'you fancy skipping P.E. with me?" I asked once we had been sorted into groups and had been called out on the register as 'Vampire Boy', 'One-with-the-hair', 'Four-eyes' and 'New Kid with the Make-up', causing every popular kid to laugh at us and echo the names at us for the next ten minutes.

"Can we do that? Won't he notice that we're gone?"

"Nah, he's taken the register, so he'll only remember the ones that he cares about now."

"Okay", he raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "And what are you're intentions of this little… outing?"

I laughed. "You'll just have to wait and find out".

Frank was eager to get back to the cabin as quickly as possible. I had to admit, I was too. I wasn't 100% sure what we were going to be getting up to, but at least I knew the nature of our plans.

"So…" he announced when we had entered the building, his eyebrows wiggling slightly, "What now?" I paused a moment, trying to come up with some sort of, smart, witty answer, but right now, I just couldn't think. He was too god damn sexy for his own good, and he had the ability to turn my attention to other parts of my body, rather than my lips and what they were going to be saying. Instead I stood there awkwardly, without saying a word.

"Aww, what's up Gerard?" he asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Well…"

His eyes moved down my body till he reached my crotch. He started to laugh.

"Oh, so it isn't just me!"

My eyes gazed downwards. _Fuck_, had I done that?

"We should probably go sort ourselves out", he continued, the laughter still present in his voice.

"Why sort _ourselves_ out when we can do it for _each other_?"

He paused for a moment, considering my proposition. He looked tempted, but slightly scared at the same time.

"You've never done anything before?"

"Of course I haven't! Dude, I'd never even had my first kiss till yesterday, what were you expecting?" He was laughing, but I could hear the nerves in his voice.

"If it means anything, neither have I. But I'm not trying to rush you into anything, if you don't feel that the time's right, if you feel like we're rushing things, that's okay…"

He looked up at me, an innocent little smile curving from his lips.

"Okay, let's do it"

The next thing I knew, my arms were wrapped round his waist, my lips pressed against his, his tongue breaking into my lips, exploring my mouth, his cold metal lip ring pushing into my skin, leaving a little indentation. My tongue brushing against his teeth, feeling the little bumps and grooves, we bundled back words towards my bed, collapsing in a heap among the unmade mess of duvets and pillows. I threw them off, breaking away from the kiss for a moment, and then repositioned myself, straddling him.

"Take you're shirt off" Frank demanded before our lips collided again, tugging slightly on my oversized black t-shirt. I pulled it off and threw it to the floor beside the bundle of duvets, before doing the same with his, which he had already pulled off his own body. And god, what a body it was! I was one lucky boy.

I leaned down to kiss him again, but before the space between us was completely eliminated, he pushed me of him, reaching down to undo the belt on his shorts, before pulling them off and dumping them on the floor, out of reach.

We were really going there.

As he lay in nothing but his boxers, I kissed his neck again, slowly making my way down his body, by prize drawing closer ever second. I kissed up and down his thighs, round his belly button- I wanted to make this last.

"C'mon Gerard! Just _do it_!" he moaned.

"Good things", I replied, parting my lips from his body, a smirk painting across my face, "Come to those who wait".

And with that, I took the waist band of his boxers with my teeth and ever so slowly started to pull them down.

_Almost there__, almost there._

The next thing I heard was the turn of a handle, a door creaking open…

"Hey guys! We're- …"

Shit. We were busted.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so i havn't posted again in ages! D= sorry dudes! i've been well busy! And i'm gonna disapoint you again, this is a really short chapter! it just felt natural to finish here...

And, i gotta admit, it broke my heart writing this chapter ):

Chapter 7

_*Frank's POV*_

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Mikey and Ray stood at the door, jaws dropped, eyes wide. Gerard and I lay there for a moment, trying to take in the situation, before quickly leaping up and gathering our clothes, although I myself didn't get changed, being in too much shock.

"I can explain!" cried Gerard as he pulled on his t-shirt.

"Well you better start explaining", snarled Mikey, shooting daggers at his brother.

"Me and Frank… We're… Together"

"Oh, no shit Sherlock! Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"We've barely been together 2 hours, give me a fuckin' brake!"

"No, I mean why didn't you tell me you were gay?" There was almost a tone of pity in his voice as he said it, but Mikey still appeared to be raging.

"How was I supposed to? You would never understand…"

"I'm your brother for god's sake!"

The room went silent for a moment. I noticed that Ray was standing awkwardly in the doorway, examining his hands like they were the most interesting thing on the surface of the earth.

I turned my attention back to Gerard, his eyes beginning to glisten with tears, a fat heavy droplet of liquid escaping them, trickling down his face to finally find its self suspended on his cheek.

Content that he wasn't going to get a response, Mikey continued.

"I'm sure Frank understands though. I bet he understands more than any of us ever could- more than even Bob. Infact, I bet you're grateful that Bob's dead, 'cause now you get to share a room with your precious little shag buddy."

Gerard leaped from his feet, and before any of us could comprehend what was happening, he had slapped Mikey across the face, leaving a raw red hand mark on his cheek. Mikey paused for a moment, his jaw tumbling to the floor, before jolting round and running from the building, out of site. Ray contemplated on what to do for a moment, his hair swaying slightly as he switched his gaze from the door, to me and Gerard, then back to the door again, finally deciding upon chasing Mikey.

Gerard and I were left alone.

It was silent.

"I've never hit Mikey before", Gerard announced after a few minutes of the awkward, deathly silence. I simply stared at him as a reply, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Not once", he continued," Not even when we were little kids. And now this!" He held his hand out, gazing into my eyes, before his face collapsed into his outstretched palm, shaking it slightly.

"Just get dressed and get out."

I stared at him, confused, before replying with the simple word "What?"

"You heard me! Just get the fuck out of here! None of this should have happened. It was… I mean _we were _a mistake." The words 'we were' were spat out, like he was trying to get the flavour, or more memory, of me out of his mouth.

I couldn't say anything in reply, so threw on my clothes and darted out of the room, tears beginning to roll down my face like a flash flood.

I needed to find Mikey.


	8. Chapter 8

'ello guys! Another shorty i'm afraid! *cries*

But anyway's enjoy! :D

Chapter 8

_*Frank's POV*_

The sky had turned an ominous shade of thundery grey, and apart from the occasional blackbird landing on the paving, the courtyard outside the cabin was empty. I looked around, searching for any sign of Ray and Mikey, but they were nowhere to be seen, so I made my way up to the secret spot at the top of the hill.

As the clearing from the trees grew closer, I could clearly make out ray's figure sitting head in hands on the log. However, he was alone. I cleared my throat, attempting to get his attention, yet he seemed to be engulfed by his own thoughts.

"Umm… Ray?"

He looked up in response, suddenly being dragged out of his own little world. Worry glimmered in his red lined eyes. Had he been crying?

"Yeah?"

"About earlier…"

"Listen, it doesn't matter. It's not really your fault"

Wow. I hadn't been expecting that reply. I was more expecting to find myself slaughtered, my guts spilled out across the grass. I wasn't really sure why.

"I don't think Mikey's angry at you", he continued after a moment of awkward silence, "I think it's because he trusted that Gerard would always tell him everything, and being gay is a pretty big thing to hide. I wouldn't take it personally, and to be perfectly honest, I think you and Gerard are gonna make a good couple…"

He gave me a cute little smile. God, Ray knew how to turn any bad situation around.

"Aww, thanks dude! Umm… You haven't seen Mikey, have you? I think it's probably best if I go talk to him."

Ray nodded, but then it transformed into a sort of shrug. "Yeah, you probably should, but sorry, I've been looking for him everywhere".

"Oh, okay. I'm gonna see if I can find him then. Catch ya' later!"

As I walked off, I took a glance over my shoulder to see that Ray was staring at me, like he desperately needed to talk to me. And I was right.

"Umm… Frank? D'you think I could tell you something?" he asked, a concerned frown pulled across his face.

"'Course!"

He paused for a moment, thinking in great detail about what he was about to say.

"You know", he finally concluded, "It doesn't really matter…"

Not wanting to force him into anything, I made my way down the hill and back to the camp to find Mikey. Lucky for me, I found him sitting on a bench outside the dining hall, head in hands, and deep in thought.

"Mikey, I'm sorry…"

He looked up, his tear filled eyes piercing through his mousy coloured fringe. I felt his pain. If my brother had been that close to me, and he had kept a secret so huge, I would have reacted like that too.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that- it was rude, even homophobic… I don't want you to think that I'm against you and Gerard… it was just a bit of a shock. But I mean, what can I expect? He hasn't dated a girl since he was 11".

We both started giggling and Mikey wrapped his arm round my shoulder and pulled me down to sit on the splintering wooden bench with him. An inky blue bruise was starting to form on his cheekbone where he had been hit earlier. God, it looked fucking painful!

"I should go talk to Gerard, shouldn't I?" he concluded after a few minutes of sitting in comfortable silence, watching a sparrow peck away at a lump of rotting bread. As I opened my mouth to answer, the first few droplets of the oncoming storm landed on my forehead.

"I think we both should."

Gerard lay on his bed, his face buried deeply into his pillow, muffling the sounds of his faint sobbing. He rose slightly as the door opened, but on seeing who it was; he simply threw the tear and eyeliner stained pillow at us and buried his face back into the duvet.

"Gerard, I'm sorry"

He looked up to find his brother staring apologetically towards him, tears starting to brim his eyes again. Gerard shook his head.

"You expect me to accept that pathetic excuse of an apology?"

"To be perfectly honest- no. I'm a lousy brother. In the time you needed me most, I shot you down. I wouldn't be surprised if you never forgave me…"

"Oh god Mikey! I suck at holding grudges; you know that as well as I do. Who says, we just put this all behind us?"

Mikey smiled a little, the threw himself across the room into Gerard's arms, hugging him so tightly I was afraid he might pop and I would have to clean Gerard guts off the walls.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me!"

Now I needed to sort things out between me and Gerard. I could only pray that it would go so smoothly.

"Umm, Mikey? D'you think me and Frank could have a moment to talk?" Gerard asked as he struggled his way out of Mikey's grip.

Mikey nodded and Gerard signaled me to follow him outside.

The rain pelted off the tarmac, dancing across the polished surface to the tune of the distant roaring thunder. A crack of lightening whipped away into the foggy horizon.

"Frank, I'm sorry about earlier. I should have thought before I spoke. I never meant to hurt you."

I drew my lips closer to his and gently pushed them together. Neither of us parted our lips- we simply stood there, the rain soaking through our clothes, enjoying the simplicity of the moment. After six or seven seconds, I reluctantly pulled my lips away.

"I forgive you".


	9. Chapter 9

hellooo (:

nobody commented on the last chapter D= it probably sounds kinda selfish and bigheaded, but me likes reviews, even if you don't really have anything to say, i just like to know that people are actually reading my work :L

Also, this chapter is mainly a sorta fill-in chapter... apart from the end ;D it's a MAJOR part of the story line, so enjoy! :D

Chapter 9

_*Gerard's POV*_

Frank and I both decided that it would be for the best if we didn't go too far just yet. Things had been going far too quickly and no matter how tempting it was, it was destined to go badly. Right now the cookies were in the oven at a comfortable temperature, and we didn't want to turn the heat up and be in danger of burning them.

Things were still kind of awkward around Mikey and Ray- especially Mikey. But I couldn't blame them; they had just walked in on their best friend in the process of giving his room mate a blowjob. But it wasn't like they disapproved of us- they weren't homophobic or anything- it just would take some getting used to.

We hadn't told anyone about us, except of course, Mikey and Ray. It wasn't that we were ashamed or anything, it just didn't feel like the time was right. When the moment was perfect, we would make ourselves public- but only then. I was prepared for any teasing, but Frank could see that I was nervous, cocoons beginning to build up in my stomach. It wouldn't be too bad for Frank, he had came out before (or at least I assumed he had considering everyone at his school knew he was gay) but this was going to be a totally new experience for me.

Classes were boring as normal, but that was to be expected considering we spent our days studying the same three subjects. It was tedious, but I had to admit, it really did improve your grades.

"Why don't they ever have any classes like music or art?" Frank had asked one day while we were making our way to maths.

"Because they aren't thought to be important- they're just a waste of space."

"Well I don't want to be a mathematician, I want to be in a band and play music and make people happy- to me maths is a waste of space."

I couldn't have agreed with him more.

Five days had passed since the incident, and Frank and I found ourselves sitting, arms wrapped around each other's wastes, on the log at the top of the hill, enjoying the silence which filled the hillside. The full moon hung in the sea of velvet black like a pearl in the ocean, the stars like droplets of water on a rose petal, twinkling as the light bounced off them. However, the beauty of the night did not even compare to the boy who sat at my side.

"You know Gerard", he stated, a cute little smile sneaking through his straightened lips, "I like you a lot: I just thought you ought to know that."

"Well you know Frank", I echoed in reply,"I like you a lot too".

He leaned over to me, reaching upwards to press his lips against my forehead, then released with a smile. I placed my hand in his and he held it tight, suggesting that he would never let go, however impossible that feat was. Hand in hand, we walked back down to the camp.

Mikey and Ray were battling in a game of COD when we got back- nothing unusual there! Ray was sprawled across his bed, eyes glued to the screen, Mikey's slender body squeezed by his side, struggling to keep itself suspended and not tumble onto the floor.

"Hey guys!" I waved optimistically as I entered the room, Frank pulling the door shut behind him, stopping any more of the harsh evening air from escaping inwards. We were met by a mumble of uninterested 'hey's, both of our room mates too preoccupied to bother about us. To annoy them, I waltzed over to the television, and with a rhythmical jolt, switched the x-box off. I was only asking for the abuse I was then given.

The rest of the night we spent working our way through a multipack of red bull and pack of cigarettes (only me and Frank smoked though, something in which I only realized that night. If I'd known that Frank had smoked earlier, I would have offered him one ages ago).

"I was trying to give these things up", Frank laughed, taking a drag from the fag which was held between his index and middle finger, "But you just had to tempt me, didn't ya?" Fuck, he looked so dangerous! I was tempted just to leap over to him and shag him right there and then.

"Well I'm pretty good at that, ain't I?" I purred, giving him a little wink. Suddenly there was the noise of gagging. I looked round to find Mikey gesturingly shoving his finger down his throat, Ray rolling in fits of laughter by his side.

"What, you scared of a little dirty talk?" I asked with a smirk.

"No", he replied, his face pulled into a grimace, "Only when it's being said by my big brother".

He had a fair point.

The next morning was a Sunday. There were never any classes on a Sunday, and breakfast was served an hour later, which was a good thing, but there was always some sort of boring activity held in the morning- usually sport related. Today, we had to do orienteering.

"Right guys, everyone in pairs and take a map".

It was pretty easy for me and Frank to choose, and the same for Mikey and Ray, but the rest of the class was in a commotion of "Oh my gawd! I have too many bff's to choose from!" Sometimes being unpopular had its benefits.

Frank joined the end of the queue, having been shoved past by every other student, and collected a map from the teacher. He brought it over to me and we both stared at it, bemused by the jumble of coloured squiggles and weakly drawn trees. I guessed neither of us were going to be very good at this.

After about 40 minutes of wandering through what seemed like the same 10 meters squared, we finally decided to give up. We were what seemed like miles from everyone else, totally secluded from the group by the vast number of trees and shrubs which blocked our view of the camp.

"Hey Gee!"

I was surprised by the nickname- I hadn't heard him use it before. He must have picked it up from the other guys. But I wasn't complaining. It made me feel special when he said it.

I turned round to see what he wanted, opening my mouth to speak, but before any words could escape my lips, frank through himself into my arms, sending me slamming straight down into the ground, thumping my shoulder off the forest floor. Frank pinned my arms above my head with one hand and proceeded to tickle rape me with the other, reducing me to no more than a squealing child. For such a small guy, he really had some strength.

"Fuck Frank! Get off me!"

"Aww, who's a cute little helpless Gee-Gee?" he cooed. God, I liked that nickname even more! I really needed to think of something more imaginative than Frankie, his were beating mine.

"Me! I submit! It's me!" I screeched, gathering all of my strength and pushing him off, sending his slender little body rolling down a hill into the bushes. I paused for a moment, waiting on a reply. Perhaps he would start laughing, or would jump out and scare me, or would go on one of his pretend rants telling me that "it wasn't good to hurt his boyfriend", but there was nothing. No reply whatsoever.

Until…

"FUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

At the sound of his screaming, I leaped up and darted towards the bushes he had rolled into. Suddenly a gruesome stench hit me like a brick walls, stinging my eyes and making me vomit in my own mouth. It was like raw meat, slowly rotting away. I gagged loudly, but continued to make my way into the undergrowth. Was Frank Okay? That was all that really mattered to me at that moment in time. The deadly fumes that were grating away at my eye sockets, burning away at the back of my throat, twisting my insides into an unimaginable sense of pain- they were only an after thought.

I dared to look to where Frank's panicked eyes were set. Something was sticking out between the shrubs, twisted and mangled, dead and degrading, fly infested, clawed at and chewed to pieces:

A human arm.


	10. Chapter 10

Right guys, i'm in major need of criticism here! I've never wrote... this type of chapter before, so i wanna know if it's actually any good :S

Chapter 10

_*Frank's POV*_

No matter how much I tried, I could not get that image out of my head- the rotting flesh, dislodged bone, blood encrusted fingernails all engraved into my memory.

Apparently a 12 year old girl had went missing last, ran away most likely, and it was presumed that the arm had belonged to her. "Caught by the wolves and eaten alive" they said, "We'll report it to the police", they said, yet I couldn't help but find it peculiar how relaxed everyone was over the situation.

I sat in an uncomfortably under-decorated office, a mug of cold coffee in my hands (I was unable to drink it through shock), Gerard's arm wrapped around my waist. In a normal situation, I would have placed my head on his shoulder, perhaps snuggled into him, but right now all I could find the soul to do was sit like a statue and stare blankly at the peeling walls.

"Don't worry, it's gone now", Gerard whispered into my ear, his warm breath comforting me, defrosting my bones. I shook my head as a reply before sitting the mug on a coffee table by m side, then sliding down so my face was pressed into Gerard's lap. An office woman walked past as I did so, giving us a strange look. I didn't blame her; I hadn't come across any other gay people here, never mind any gay couples.

"Why would a little kid run away" I sighed, a tear dropping from my eyes, leaving a damp spot on Gerard's jeans.

"Who knows", he replied, "They say it's best if we don't think about it…"

"What do you mean don't think about it? It's impossible. A girl _died_ for god's sake! We can't just let it be forgotten about!"

"This isn't the first time this has happened, remember?" Gerard's eyes twinkled with tears, remembering his friend who had been lost a year before hand to the same means. Life was too cruel for words.

We sat for the next hour in the office, comforting each other in our moment of pain.

I couldn't even escape the arm in my sleep. There it was, haunting my dreams, plaguing me everywhere I went. I woke up that night in a cold sweat, screaming, waking Gerard as I did so.

"D'you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" he offered, seeing my current state. I nodded before climbing under the covers he had pulled open, revealing his half naked body. I snuggled my head into his chest as he place his lips against my forehead, lingering there like he had forgotten to pull away from the kiss.

"Make it go away"

And as if it was in reply to my previous request, he pushed his lips straight into mine in a sloppy yet meaningful kiss. His tongue tickled my bottom lip, playing with my lip ring. I granted him entrance into my mouth, our tongues beginning to tango to the beat of our hearts. Any thoughts of that day had been completely eliminated.

I twisted my body round so that I was on top of Gerard, pinning his hands above his head. He moaned into the kiss as I felt him hardening underneath me. Guess that made two of us.

The next thing I felt was a pair of fingers toying at the waist band of my boxers.

"We can't, not right now" I gasped, shooting my gaze to our sleeping room mates.

"Mikey sleeps with his IPod in, and Ray" he assured me, pointing to the snoring creature at the opposite end of the room, "wouldn't wake up if you smashed him over the head with a frying pan. As long as were… quiet, we'll be fine".

I nodded, and Gerard gave me a smirk sexy enough to turn a straight man gay, sending goose bumps to the surface of my skin.

"Shall we pick up where we left off?"

I couldn't agree more.

With one swift movement, I was on my knees, my boxers on the floor, Gerard face to face with my crotch. He smiled contently before placing his hands on my hips and lips to my tip, tickling slightly with his tongue, making me groan impatiently. He took slightly more of me into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside of my length. He pulled away, his eyes gazing upwards, a huge smirk pulled across his face.

"You like?" he purred before wrapping his lips round me again, beginning to trace little circles with his tongue, biting lightly, making me gasp. He sniggered slightly, and then began to suck, only slightly to start with, but slowly began to suck harder, making me throw my hands forwards, grasping onto his hair so hard I nearly ripped a clawful from his head. He began to pick up a rhythm, pushing me deeper and deeper into his mouth.

Something vibrated against me, as a moan escaped Gerard's cherry pink lips. I looked down to find Gee with his hands down his boxers, stroking himself. I quickly reacted by pulling his hand out of the way, replacing it with my own, rubbing down his shaft, making his hips buck forwards. I began pumping my hand in time with Gerard, both of us in competition to cause the other the most pleasure. Sucking harder, pumping harder- we were both moaning in harmony with each other. I was surprised the others hadn't woken up; we were making a hell of a lot of noise!

I felt myself growing agonizingly close to my climax, and Gee could sense it from the height of my groaning, yet showed no sign of backing off.

"Uhhh… Gee… Fuck… I think I'm…"

But before I could finish my sentence, I came harder than I ever had before. I laughed slightly as I watched his face grimace at the taste, yet he still swallowed it. God I had respect for that man.

As I rode it out, I began pumping my hand harder and harder against Gerard's boner, he becoming ever so close to his climax. He gripped onto my hips even tighter, his fingers digging into my ass, before screaming curses as he came into my hands, both of us then collapsing into the bed, reduced to a breathless mess.

Well that had most definitely gotten my mind off things.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guy! It's been a while, don't think i've posted anything in ages- and this isn't even a long one! it's just cause i've been busy working on this billiejoe armstrong one-shot thig- if you like greenday, go check it out ;D

comments would be lovely :D

Chapter 11

_*Gerard's POV*_

"I think we should tell"

Frank cocked his head to the side, confused by my vague words. I placed the cancer stick to my, inhaling the addictive poison, filling my lungs with harmony.

"I think we should become public- it's about time. I don't want to hide behind this mask forever."

It had been nearly a fortnight since the day with the arm- also the day in which we had taken our relationship a step further.

"Well… If that's what you want to do. I'm okay with it; I like the idea infact, but are you okay with it? I mean, nobody knows about you're sexuality yet…"

"As I said, I can't hide forever. And I want everyone to know about us, no matter how they take it."

He leaned over to me, dissecting the cigarette from between my dried out lips, replacing it with a gentle, seductive kiss- a taste that was even more delicious than the last. Pulling away, he smiled to me, warming my soul.

"This would be so much easier if we didn't live in a crowd of homophobes."

"Or", I corrected him, "If you had a vagina."

He smiled a little, giggling into himself.

"But where", I continued, "Would be the fun in that?"

The next day, we walked to breakfast, nervous twitching sweaty hand in nervous twitching sweaty hand. We stopped outside the door, held our breath, gazed into each others eyes. This was it. As soon as we stepped through this doorway, our secret would be out. I was split in two, my head wanted to run away and hide, never show my face again, but my heart longed to scream out the truth.

My heart won.

The dining hall fell silent as we marched in. It was a moment that could only be true in movies, acted out and rehearsed, yet it was happening all around us, as real as the air in my lungs. Jaws were dropped, eyes wide in horror. As if to scare them even more, I leaned down to kiss Frank on the forehead.

"I told you he was a fucking faggot!" a jock yelled from across the hall, resurrecting a tidal wave of abuse and sneers to flood from the mouths of the audience we had appeared to entertain. But we stood proud, our structures sturdy, prepared to stand the disastrous blow.

We made our way to our table, dodging pieces of food as they were launched at us at high speed, joining Mikey and Ray who sat, despair pulled across their faces.

"We never thought you guys would do it", Mikey grinned as we sat down, Frank perching his tiny body on my lap, just for impact, "But god, we're proud! I don't think I could ever do that"

With the last words being spoken, both the Fro and Mikey leaped across the table, grasping us into insanely tight bear hugs. Right there, no matter what everyone else was saying, was the happiest I had ever been.

The rest of the day was difficult, to say the least. If it wasn't the names and the jokes, it was the awkward, disgusted glares. Oh and of course, we got physical abuse too.

I was taking a shower after P.E. I was alone, Frank, who usually followed me like a sheep, was with Ray and Mikey at dinner. I was expected to be completely alone, everyone being busy shoveling food into their faces, but as I pulled open the shower curtain, I was greeted by three heavily built guys- one of which I recognized to be Chris, a jock who had always had it in for me.

"Heard you came out today fag!" Chris sneered, pushing me back into the shower, smashing my head against the gritty tiles, sending me tumbling to the drowned floor.

"You've always had to be different, haven't you? Faggot"

He spat on my face as his friends proceeded in kicking my ribcage, the short hard jabs sending pain pounding through my body. They didn't say a word, simply laughing and kicking me until I felt my inside collapse, my bones shatter, my brain numb.

And then they left. As quick as it had started, with a last call of the word "faggot", they were gone from sight, yet their laughter still echoed through the tiled walls, little more than a ghost. Already, I could feel the bruises rising deep violet to the surface of my skin. This was going to hurt in the morning.

Frank was in two minds about the situation. One part of him wanted to be the loving, caring boyfriend, who would sit by my side, tell me everything would be okay, comfort me, kiss my cuts and bruises. The other was bloodthirsty, seeked revenge, would never forgive the man who had hurt his little Gee-Gee. I could see his heart flicker between the two options, finally settling on the latter. I tried to convince him to calm down, think through what he was about to do, but there was no point- his eyes were on the target, his mind set on the kill.

He returned fifteen minutes later with a black eye and what could have easily been a broken nose. He was hopeless against them- no matter how scrappy he appeared to be, there was no denying that those jocks were at least twice the height and weight of him.

So for that snapshot in time, it was decided that the best idea was to hang low, try not to get into too much trouble.

But I didn't care: no amount of beating could hurt me. I had Frank.


	12. Chapter 12

hey guys! Sorry I haven't been here for a while, been kinda busy :L I've been kinda heart-broken (well... maybe not that extreme... lets say heart-chipped, or heart-cracked at a push...) so i decided to write a wee chapter to cheer myself up (: I had to change the order of a few things, but to be honest, i think it works better like this :L

So guys, i would love it if you could comment and review and stuff- even if you are saying something bad! Nobody'e really been reviewing my work and i'm getting scared nobody's reading it, or that you don't like it :L

Chapter 12

_*Frank's POV*_

There wasn't anywhere safe anymore. Even our hill had become a danger spot. Thee days we were stuck in the cabin, but to be honest, people were threatening to break in and attack us in our sleep, so even there was becoming risky. I didn't know where to hide any more.

So Gerard and I sat in our cabin battling our way through Kingdom Hearts, the same activity we had being participating in every night for the last week. Ray and Mikey were sharing the earphones to an IPod, something which they did often.

"Me and Ray are going to go up to the hill for a bit", Mikey said all of a sudden. Ray looked confused, but his hand was grasped and he was pulled to the door.

"Yeah... Uhhh we'll be back in a bit, we're just-"

But Ray was cut off as an impatient Mikey dragged him off out of site. Gerard and I were left alone.

We didn't speak for a while, both hypnotized by the game, but we could both hear each other's thoughts, sense what was on each other's minds-

Sex.

As much fun as we had been having over the last few weeks, we hadn't went _all_the way yet, though we had been talking about it. We were both ready for it though, and tonight felt right.

"So what d'you fancy getting up to while everyone's gone?"

Gerard didn't reply for a moment, continuing to slaughter heartless with an oversized key.

"I dunno... What do you want to do?"

It was silent. Gerard hit the pause button on the game, letting his view switch from the screen to my eyes.

"Is that what you wanna do?"

He could read my mind so well. I nodded as a reply, unable to force my tongue into forming words. I felt a bubble of anxiety and nerves build up in y stomach, expanding and twisting my guts.

"Well so do I."

The bubble burst a smile across my face.

Suddenly, the controller had been tossed across the room, along with Gerard's body which was now pinning me down to his bed, his lips devouring my neck and jaw line like candy. Pulling his lips up to meet mine in a sloppy kiss, I grasped onto his hair, so tight I could of been holding on for dear life. He nipped my lip with his teeth, causing me to open my moth with a gasp, throwing my head backwards, pushing Gerard away.

"Sorry babe", he purred, his hand beginning to creep under my shirt, gently massaging my chest, "Was I too rough for you?"

"Not nearly rough enough"

With that he ripped the shirt from my body, beginning to lick up and down my torso, paying specific attention to my nipples. On feeling me harden beneath him, he began to grind his hips into mine, his crotch pushing tightly on mine, causing me to groan, overpowering the pause menu me tune which was still twinkling away in the background. My hands travelled down, beginning to fumble with his belt, attempting to take his jeans off. Noticing my failed attempts, Gerard swiveled his body of mine, stripping down to his boxers, signaling me to do the same.

"Bottom or top?"

There he stood, wearing nothing but a flimsy pair of boxers and a thin layer of glistening sweat- just the way I liked him. And here he was asking me such a simple, yet impossible question, and I had no idea what to say. Which did i want? Out of politeness, I went with bottom.

"Bottom it is then"

With a wink, Gerard turned round, navigating to his bedside table, pulling open the top drawer and pulling out a shiny silver square and a bottle of lube. He smirked at me.

"Is cherry flavored all right?"

I didn't know. Was cherry flavored all right? Would banana have been any better? Suddenly, i felt so inexperienced, so naive, infantile, innocent. Gerard was a virgin too, but he always seemed to have a knack for this, the kinky bitch. I however, was no better set than a lost puppy in the middle of New York City.

The next thing I knew, Gerard's boxers were off, discarded in an unknown location around the room. He began to roll the condom on. Not knowing where to look, I turned round, concentrating on the disposal of my own boxers.

"You ready?"

Gerard's chin rested on my shoulder, his arms laced round my waste, stroking my length with the softest possible touch. His eyes caught mine, glimmering hazel in the subtle lighting, his pale skin radiant and pure. This couldn't be happening to me- I wasn't lucky enough to land with someone so beautiful so perfect. At that moment, any past worries or concerns had completely vanished.

"You bet'cha!"

Before helping me down onto all fours, Gerard reached round giving me a reassuring smooch on the cheek. He picked up the bottle of lube which had been placed at the bottom of the bed, squirting a small quantity into his hand, massaging it into his palms. Seductively, he place his index finger on the tip up tongue, beginning to drag it down at an agonizingly slow pace, before forcing my jaw open with his left hand and doing the same to me, giving me a taste of the cherry goodness. To be perfectly hones, I could have sat and ate the whole bottle if there hadn't been an even more delicious taste in the room.

He rubbed more of the lube into his hands, before kneeling down beside me. Anxious about what was about to happen, I screwed my eyes closed. It was going to be sore at first, I knew that, but how bad would it be?

Gerard put a first finger into me, wiggling it slightly. It wasn't that bad, better than I was expecting any way. He asked if I was okay, I signaled him to keep going. The second finger, however, made we wince slightly, hissing through my gritted teeth. Placing his hand on my shoulder, comforting me, Gerard asked if I wanted to keep going. Reluctantly, I nodded. The third finger made me scream out in pain, beads of sweat forming on my forehead. Gerard looked panicked, insisted that we should stop, that he didn't want to hurt me, but i discouraged the idea: we were going to finish what we started.

"I think I'm ready"

The next thing I knew, Gerard was slowly pushing into me, causing me to grit my teeth. Once I had adjusted to his size, he began to push in and out, slowly picking up a rhythm, beginning to moan and groan in time with his thrusts. He began to try out different angles, trying to find that spot. I just wished he would hurry up, this was agony.

"Aww_, fuck_..._"_

Gerard laughed.

"Guess i found it, didn't I?"

But I couldn't reply, the possibility of being able to form an audible word, never mind full answer, had went out the window. My lips were to busy playing out a chorus of moans.

"I'll take that as a yes then!"

Our rhythm began to gather speed, our voices synchronizing, Gerard's nails digging into my hips as he thrusted deeper and deeper into me. Slowly his hand began to creep round my body, reaching for my dick, grabbing it and beginning to pump his hand in time with his hips. Fuck, I was for it now.

"Gee, I'm going to fucking come"

Gerard giggled through his groans, moving his hands faster, making his thrusts harder, more powerful. Before I knew it, i was screaming his name, lost in the moment of ecstasy, oblivious to anything else happening- everything but the fact that Gerard was screaming like a whore into my ear. I blew my load only seconds before Gerard, both of us collapsing into the bed, the room silent apart from our breathless pants and the game theme still continuing to twiddle away in the background.

"That was fucking _good", _Gee gasped after a few moments of exuberated silence, followed by him standing up, pulling off the condom, tying it, discarding it in the bin, wiping his hand on the bed sheets, finished off buy lying back down, snaking his arms round my tiny waist, nuzzling into my neck. I twisted my body round, brushing the straggled locks of velvet hair from his delicate face, kissing him on the forehead.

"You don't know just how happy you make me"


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! I apologies that this chapter is mainly just like padding, cause I only knew what was happening at the end so bullshat my way through the rest, but i'm hoping you'll like it, cause there's like a major plot line thingy in it which i've been hinting at for a while :L

Chapter 13

_*Frank's POV*_

Camp life was difficult to say the least, but we got by, living every day by every day.

Before we knew it, the next Sunday had arrived- another morning full of tedious activities, followed by an afternoon where we could escape from everything, be on our own for a change. Sundays could be good, in a weird way.

"Right queers!" the Coulburnator snarled as Gerard and I wandered up to the pitch, "I don't care how much kinky buttsex you have had, it's still not going to get you out of cross-country! Move your backsides to the pitch now!"

Yup, that's right: we didn't even get peace from the teachers.

Gerard sighed.

"Just ignore him"

And I was, I was highly distracted by the _tiny_pair of black shorts Gerard was sporting on that occasion, barely covering the necessary regions. Was he deliberately trying to make me hot in the pants? Because if he was he certainly succeeding.

"Don't worry: you know I don't care what anyone else thinks"

Gerard shrugged. We both began to pick up our pace, spending the rest of the journey to the pitch in silence.

Arriving at the pitch, we joined Mikey and Ray who were already stretching, giggling with each other- those guys had gotten really close all of a sudden. Sometimes it appeared they were oblivious to everyone in the world besides each other.

"Hey guys!" Gerard cheered as he leaped from the ground, wrapping his arms round his brother's neck, attempting to tackle him to the ground. Mikey attempted to push him off, his face raw red with embarrassment, yet Gerard persisted, rubbing his fist into the younger's head, ruffling his hair.

"Gee, come on! Get off me!"

Gerard backed off, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Someone's pissed off... Or...", he looked around, taking in the surroundings,"... Someone has a little crush on a girl and doesn't want to be embarrassed by his big bwuvvah?"

Mikey shook his head, laughing lightly.

"EVERYONE GET YOUR SORRY ASSES MOVING!"

Our thoughts were disturbed as the Coulburnator screeched at us to begin running, which we all did without question.

Ray and Mikey ran ahead, pushing to the front of the impenetrable crowd, leaving Gerard and I to trail behind at the rear. I wasn't complaining though. I was never one for running, or anything requiring physical effort of any description.

After about ten minutes into the run, my lungs began to burst, unable to take in any more of air into to my lead-heavy body. Slowing down to a stop, i called on Gerard who was a few meters ahead of me.

"Hey Gee? Fancy walking the rest of the way with me?"

Gerard stopped, he too catching his breath, bending over, resting his hands on his knees, tipping his head upwards, squinting as the sun blinded his delicate eyes. I had to turn round, trying to avoid the unavoidable doom of a hard on if I caught sight of his barely covered ass.

"Or we could just give up and go back down to camp, you know, the fatsos we are?"

I giggled, nodding my head at the suggestion.

Thirty minutes later, Gerard and I stood side by side facing the mirrored wall of the cubicle, just recently showered, applying thick rims of eyeliner to our piercing eyes. Our eyes caught in the reflection, both of us knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

No questions needed, we threw our overly horny bodies at each other, our lips smashing together with an impossible passion, all barriers smashed to shards. Reaching my hand underneath his shirt, rubbing my palms up and down his torso, I pushed him into one of the shower cubicles, his back against the wall, barely giving him enough time to separate his hands from my neck and reach over my shoulder to pull the decaying curtain over. Beginning to grind my hips into his, I began to let my lips roam down his satin soft neck, trailing my tongue along his perfectly shaped jaw line, lapping up the fragrance of skin. Muffled moans began to break free from his lips, as he got harder and harder against me. Taking this as a hint, I moved my hands from my chest to the button of his jeans, awkwardly pulling down the zipper, creeping my index finger under the waistband of his boxers.

"You want me to jack you off?" I checked before continuing with our activities. Gerard's reply followed as nothing more than an excited moan and impatient nod of the head. Could I ask for any better an answer?

With that, I plunged my hands into the depths of his boxers, pressing my lips gently to his, tickling his lip with my tongue, hearing his tiny kitten whimpers mix into my mouth. Running my fingers down his length, I nibbled on his lip, causing his whimpers to become more profound and bold. Breaking his sealed lips with my tongue, our kisses began to kisses began to tango, gaining a dignified pace, our tongues darting round the ballroom of our mouths. Wrapping my hand round his dick, I began to let it dance in step with my tongue, little beads of pre-come beginning to leak from him.

The next thing I knew, Gerard's back bashed the little dial on the shower wall, making hot, steamy water splurt out from above, soaking through our clothes, making us yelp at the sudden surprise, but still, we were to preoccupied to do anything like switch it off.

After getting into time once more, we were disturbed yet again as a crowd of sticky, exhausted teenaged boys bustled through the undersized crack of a door way, piling into the shower cubicles like lambs to the slaughter. A sudden fear glazed across Gerard's eyes as he began to soften in my hands.

"Fuck, I forgot everyone would be coming back..."

My head began to click into motion, scrambling together a plan.

"We should leave one at a time", I began, "to avoid suspicion". Gerard nodded, beginning to button up his jeans.

"You go first; I'll catch up with you in like ten minutes"

So without another word, I left the other cubicle, inspecting the floor as I went, refusing to make eye contact at any of the beasts that had already began to blast me with names.

On opening the door, I was confronted by the icy blast of the evening air, pushing me to walk faster, aiming for the safety and comfort of my cabin. Such a short walk felt like it took so long.

"Hey guys! That's me back! Gee'll be back in-"

And that was when everything happened.

Heaving open the door, my jaw dropped to the floor. There, sitting on the end of the bed, arms wrapped round each others' waists, lips pressed firmly together-

Were Ray and Mikey.


	14. Chapter 14

Right, first of all I'd like to apologise for this being the shortest chapter known to the history of mankind! The next one will be a hell of alot onger, I promise!

Secondly, we are drawing close to the end of this epic adventure... kind of... I think after this there should be 4, possibly 5, more chapters. And this brings me to a very important question- Wuld anyone be interested in a sequal? i've kinda got an idea for one in my head. it's like, you don't have to read this for it to make sense, and you don't need to read it for this to make sense. but I don't really know if it would be a bit cheesy or anything, or if anyone would ever bother reading it... So what do you think? :L

Chapter 14

What was happening? I lost all control of my voice. My hands began to tremble. My eyes were wide and staring. Was I scared? Why would I, out of all people, be scared?

The two figures leaped to either side of the room in a panicked struggle to regain innocence. Both breathing deeply, panting, faces pulled into embarrassed expressions; they looked up to me with guilt filled eyes.

"Please don't tell Gerard", was the first thing Mikey spluttered. Trying to form words, my jaw began to bob up and down, but failed to make any noise. After a few minutes of silence, i finally managed to say, "How long?"

"Not long", Ray murmured, "about a fortnight... well thirteen days to be exact". He giggled nervously at the end.

"But you've got to promise you won't tell Gerard", Mikey continued, his eyes beginning to well up, his voice cracking, "He can't know. It would be too weird for him. He would hate me."

I shook my head in disagreement. "Why would he hate you? I think we know from his current partner," I pointed to myself, "That he is not homophobic in any way or form".

Mikey shrugged. "I'm like his brother. And Ray's his best friend. It would be creepy for him. So it has to stay a secret. You can't tell him."

"Okay, I won't tell him." Mikey's face lit up. "But _you_ are going to have to tell him eventually. And you know what? Why can't that day be today?" His face fell again.

"_I_ can't tell him! No fucking way! He'll hate me! I'll ruin everything! I'm not going-"

But Mikey was interrupted midflow by the cabin door being pushed open, revealing an optimistically smiley Gerard.

"Hey guys!"

Mikey and ray began to look panicked as I flashed them a develish grin. They knew what I was about to do.

"Gerard darling?"

"Yes my dearest Frankie?"

"I think Mikey has something he wants to tell you..."

Gerard switched his view to Mikey, his hair swishing slightly as he did so. Mikey stared at the ground, mumbling some shit about how he wasn't to hate him or Ray and that they were sorry.

"C'mon! Just spit it out! I don't have all day!" Gerard laughed after about thirty seconds of the mumbling.

"Okay... Me and Ray are dating"

There was a few seconds of silence. Gerard flashed a huge grin before leaping across the room, grabbing both Mikey and Ray, before embracing them with a bear hug.

"God! It's about time already!" he cheered. "You do not know how long i've been waiting for this to happen!"

Mikey and ray both smiled, hugging Gerard back, sniffling slightly as they began to cry tears of joy.

Maybe things would work out just fine.


	15. Chapter 15

Right bitches ;D

I guess this chapter is kinda exciting... I dunno, alot happens in it :L but you can expect alot of important shizz to be happening in the next few chapters- no more boring filler chapters!

Also, since nobody decided to tell me wether a sequel is a good idea or not (:O), I'm going to leave it for now, and mibby right it some time in the future if i get bored :L

Chapter 15

_*Gerard's POV*_

At first, I thought things would feel awkward between my brother and I, despite how optimistic I was about his relationship with Ray, but surprisingly, it wasn't. Things were as, if not more, comfortable as ever.

So there the four of us sat on the dusty floor, only hours after the discovery, Frank resting his head on my lap, Ray with his arm wrapped round Mikey's waist. Why wasn't it weird for me? It should have been, but somehow it wasn't.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?"

Everyone turned round to face Frank who was lying on his back, mouth hanging open showing his tiny little nicotine stained teeth, eyes gazing into mine in suspense.

"Uhhh... sure, why not? We don't have anything better to do with our time."

Frank's face lit up. "I'll go get the bottle!" he squealed before plunging behind his bed, surfacing only moments later with an empty Dr Pepper bottle. Springing forward, he placed the bottle in the centre of the little circle of bodies, proceeding to spin it with a single flick of his wrist, watching it spiraling across the floor as he clapped like a seal after drinking three cans of red bull. The can began to lose speed, eventually grinding to a halt, the cap pointing directly to Ray.

"Truth or dare?" Frank boomed in a horror movie worthy accent.

"Uhhh... Truth?"

Frank flashed a devilish grin as he began to giggle mischievously. "How long have you been gay?"

Ray shrugged. "Not long to be honest. A few months perhaps- and that's at the most."

Frank nodded, his grin becoming wider and even more deadly. "So have you been doing much experimenting?"

"WOW! Just one question dude!" I yelled, slamming my hand across the gaping hole in his face, disgusted by the thought of my brother and best friend "experimenting". That was an image I _really_ did not want to have shared with me.

Mikey grabbed the bottle again and spun it, chuckling as it landed at me, causing me to sigh deeply and bury my head in Frank's shoulder.

"I'll go with dare", I said, cursing my luck. Mikey placed his fingers on his chin, beginning to stroke his invisible beard.

"Right, here's what you've got to do- Sneak into the teachers' house, and bring back some sort of proof that you got in. Oh, and not getting caught would also a good move..."

"What? Fuck no! I've not got a death wish!"

Frank pushed me off his shoulder, beginning to bounce up and down, his head swaying from side to side.

"But c'mon Gee! It'll be well funny"

"Okay then I'll do it. But here's the deal-" my head jolted round to face Frank, wiggling a finger at him, "_You_ have to come with me."

Frank's face dropped and his body became still, his mouth forming a little "o" shape. He didn't look too pleased with my proposition.

"FINE!" he whined, then paused to think for a moment, before continuing with a wink, "... but you'll be paying for it tonight." Out of the corner of my eye I watched Ray and Mikey pretending to gag and through up, yet laughed it off and went to grab my leather jacket.

The early evening air was cold and crisp, yet there was still a slight heat in the sky left over from the summer sun. The sun had just set, leaving the odd hour of dusk to linger through the atmosphere like a ghost, the darkness there, but barely. Frank and I made the long trek to the teacher's house hand in hand, as we watched the full moon rise into the sky like a dove.

So there we stood, the front door of the house towering over us like a tomb- chilling and ominous. Frank grabbed the door handle, rattled it the stepped back.

"Locked", he announced, "Guess we're just going to have to go back..."

"Ehh, not so fast dude", I laughed, grabbing him by the shoulder and tugging him backwards, "We made deal".

Frank grumbled, yet followed me round the back of the house where I tested the vulnerability of an ancient trellis laced with decaying roses. It threatened to buckle under my weight, yet it was the only root into the house, so I began to climb, Frank following at my heels. Pulling my self up, I could feel pieces of the would splintering and shattering beneath my feet, but eventually I made it to the open window at the top, more or less safe and out of harm's way. Frank followed only a few moments later, brushing down his cut-off trousers with his black gloved hands.

I let my eyes wander around the room. It was exactly how I expected it- old, antique interior, faded wallpaper, dark, suppressive wood furniture, everything tinged with a mixture of burgundy and dust.

We began to scour the room for anything of any interest, emptying out drawers and rummaging through boxes. Neither of us were sure what we were looking for- confiscated belongings, porn magazines maybe- but whatever it was, was nothing like the truth.

Our mindless chatter fell silent; Frank's face fell to a distorted grimace of disgust and panic. Placing my hand on his shoulder, I peered over to see what he had found.

Sometimes I regret looking.

In his quivering hands, a yellowing piece of paper, a diagram of a human body hung from a cross tattooed on the surface with black, running ink. Below it, were step by step instructions to a human sacrifice-

-To wolves.

"...And after devouring the intestines, leave the alive body to be eaten by wolves, earning your way to an afterlife in canine form."

Frank gulped down after reading the passage, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down slightly with the passing of fluid. The room held silent for a few moments, neither of us daring to question the paper in front of us.

"What is th-?"

"I don't know", I interrupted. My mind had gone numb, unable to make sense of anything going on around me.

"D'you think it's real?"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW FRANK!"

The room fell to a hush again, as I automatically began to apologize, feeling guilty for my sudden outburst of fury. We stood for a few minutes, simply gathering our thoughts, contemplating our next move, when the silence was sliced by an echoing set of footsteps travelling towards the room we were grounded in. In a mad frenzy, I shoved the paper into the safety of my ass pocket, threw open a chest which sat a few meters from my feet, clambering into it, pulling Frank in too as I heaved over the cumbersome lid. Staying mute, we listened to the creaking of an open door, the grumbling of a tired, pissed off voice, the door slamming shut again, the footsteps retreating backwards, down a staircase and out of reach.

Finally able to lap up the air again, I pushed open the lid of what seemed like a coffin, letting light leak into the tiny cramped tomb, revealing the bed of soft material we had been crushed against. The floor was coated with clothing, all shapes and sizes, some looking new, clean, others threadbare and dusty. Bemused, I began to rummage through the endless piles of cloth, stopping on finding a black hoody, decorated with white go-fast stripes.

It looked just like Bob's.

Identical.

The next thing I knew, hot, acidic tears were burning up in my eyes, threatening to spill down my face and scorch my skin. Everything added up- the pieces fitted together, yet I couldn't piece it all in place, or perhaps I just didn't want to. Maybe I wanted to stay oblivious to the truth.

Because sometimes lies are far more realistic than reality.


	16. Chapter 16

again, sorry for the extremely short chapter, and alot of it's babbling, but it's important SO DON'T EAT MEEEEHHH!

Enjoy :L

Chapter 16

_*Gerard's POV*_

Taking my mind of the current situation was inconceivable. Not even Frank's comforting kisses could tempt me from my state of disbelief. But, of course, I couldn't tell any of the other guys- I couldn't bring myself to unleash the hell upon them that was the news that their best friend was murdered by some form of creepy, wolf worshipping cult. I was not in the right state of mind, my skull still clouded over with my nightmares.

Even to this day, I have not repaired myself from the storm.

Curling up in my bed, trying to contain the downpour, Frank lay down beside me, snuggling onto my side.

"You want me to sleep with you tonight?" His throat crackled like thunder. I could feel a drop of water escape his eye and hit the back of my neck.

I nodded, wrapping my arms around him, holding him tightly, slipping off into the calm of sleep.

I woke up several hours later. It was cold_- bitter _cold. The type of cold that pierced through your skin, gnawed your insides, bit away at your bones. Trying to ignore it, I scrunched my eyes tightly, hugging tighter onto Frank, who still lay beside me, sound asleep...

Or wait.

Frank was feeling... peculiar. Like he was too soft, too flimsy. Curious, I peeled my eyes open, horrified to find that "Frank" had been no more that a pillow. I let my sleep filled eyes scan the room. Mikey and Ray were still deep in the wilderness of sleep, their duvets rustling slightly with the slow, steady rising of their chests. A quiet buzz of music could be heard, presumably from an iPod, forgotten about out of consciousness.

The cabin door hung wide open, letting a crack of moonlight sneak into the room and filling the air with the night's chilling breeze. Trying to find Frank's whereabouts, I ventured outside, the harsh graveled ground puncturing the soles of my feet. Maybe he'd gone down to the shower block...

But the shower block was empty, all apart from the occasional scuttle of a cockroach. Where the fuck was he?

Standing outside, I bathed in the light given off by the full moon which broke through the darkness like gasoline in water.

Then it hit me, like a brick to the heart. Full moon- and what usually came out to play at full moon?

Wolves.

And what did crazy teacher cults like to perform human sacrifices to?

Wolves.

I began to charge towards the teachers' house, not really one hundred percent sure of what I was doing, simply using my instinct, causing action without thought. All this time I'd been so busy pitying myself, wallowing in my own sorrow, that it hadn't came to me that I might be in danger myself.

Or even my best friend.

Or even my own brother.

Or even Frank.


	17. Chapter 17

Yup, so this is basically the end! I cried writing the end of this chapter, just to let you know (:

But mind you, I cry at everything...

Chapter 17

_*Frank's POV*_

My eyes sprung open.

Where the fuck was I? I'd been expecting to wake up snuggled up in the safety of bed, possibly with Gerard cuddling into my side. Instead, I found my self in an upright position, standing without my feet making contact with the floor, my arms extended out to my sides; in some sort of unknown territory, the only light creeping in from a barred window opposite me.

Panicking slightly, I attempted to pull my lead heavy arms down to my sides, only to be stopped by a sudden shot of pain through the palms of my hands, sending my body into a shuddering mess, throwing my head backwards and screaming. Terrified, I peered at my hands through screwed up eyelids, only to find them leaking ruby red with blood, pierced with long, iron nails, leaving a gaping hole in each hand. Without thinking, I began to scream again, not through pain, but fear, an emotion that was more horrific than the pain itself.

I reluctantly let myself inspect the rest of my body, starting to blubber with tears, unable to make sense of what was going on. I was completely naked, besides a pair of black boxers, and my feet too were nailed to a wooden plank, dribbling with crimson liquid.

It hit me. I knew what was happening.

I was being sacrificed.

I began to scream again, straining my vocal chord's to their maximum impact, giving up, breathless, and returning to crying in a panicked sense on failure. There was nothing I could do- In a few minutes I would probably be cut open, my insides spilled out across the floor, coughing up blood, waiting on a pack of wolves to maul me to death, praying for it to all be over.

The next thing I knew, a door to my left burst open, spilling in a crowd of bodies, mainly consisting of teacher's and office staff, with the occasional face who I recognized to be a member of the cafeteria staff. As they surrounded me, 'The Hunter' pulled something from behind her back. Something that glinted with silver and moonlight. Something that even the thought of sent a course of shivers down my spine. Something that could easily pierce my skin with it's blade as sharp as angel hair.

She looked up at me, tracing the blade of the object across my stomach, applying enough pressure to leave a red line across my body, yet little enough not to break my skin. In the background I could hear the screech of nail scraping against a metal door which I assumed led to the outside world and the howling of wolves.

Closing my eyes, I began to pray. I had never been one for religion, but sometimes when you're so close to the end you can taste it, you need something to believe in, some little flicker of hope.

But I knew it wouldn't work. So in my mind, I began to flick through the photo album which was my life. And to be honest, there wasn't much in it. Only these last few weeks held any special interest in my heart. And now it was all ending. I would never experience anything again.

I would never be able to say my last goodbyes. I would never see my mother again. I would never visit my father's grave for the last time. I would never make my stepdad proud. I would never fulfill my dream of starting a band. I would never spend another night with my new friends playing video games and drinking beer. I would never spend another boring Sunday afternoon lying on my bed listening to Black flag. I would never smoke another cigarette. I would never sit through another period of maths. I would never flip of another asshole as he yelled the word "faggot" at Gerard or me. I would never get the chance to tell Gerard that I loved him.

As selfish as it sounds, I wasn't ready to die.

But I guess that was something I was going to have to live with.

I imagined what would be the world's reaction to my death. The cult would be uncovered, Gerard having the scrap of paper in which held the truth within it's ink and wood pulp, and the teacher's would be sentenced to a lifetime in prison. I would be remembered, along with Bob and the others, as one of their helpless victims. Maybe they would hold a special service on the anniversary of our deaths, perhaps even build a memorial statue. Or maybe the government would try to cover up the events, try to hide the fact that nobody even acknowledged the disappearance of hundreds of teenagers.

What would my mother think? Would she be heart broken, unable to hold back the tears of sorrow as the remains of her only son were lowered deep within the ground? Or would she just move on? I mean, she had her new husband and stepson to care for, and of course, there was that baby she was already four months pregnant with. Maybe it would replace the hole i had left in her heart.

And what about Gerard, Mikey and Ray? Would they really care that much? What was I to them? Some weird kid they met at summer camp, or did I actually hold a place in their lives? Would Gerard just move on and find a new boyfriend, like I was nothing but a stepping stone, or would he be there to leave roses on my grave till he is old and grey.

But of course, I would never be there to see.

So there I was, enclosed in my world of darkness, waiting for it all to end, when I was disturbed by heavy footsteps speeding towards me, the shattering of wood, someone screaming "get the fuck away from him", the panicking as "How the hell did hat faggot kid get in here?" was passed from the lips of my kidnappers. Yet i didn't dare open my eyes, too panic-stricken to sneak a look.

And all the sounds began to grow fuzzy as my wounds became numb.

The next thing I knew, I was sprawled out on the floor, a warm pair of arms wrapped round my waist. I peeled my eyes open to find Gerard looking down upon me, a string of blood trickling down his forehead from his hairline, his eyes pink from tears. I opened my mouth to speak, letting out a croak, but was stopped by a finger over my trembling lips.

"Don't worry baby, It's gonna be okay. I promise. The ambulance is coming and you'll be fine. I promise everything is-"

"Gerard, I love you"

"I love you too Frankie"

And Gerard swooped down, his lips iron flavoured lips meeting mine, kissing me softly for what I knew would be the last time.

And everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

When I said the last chapter was the end, my friends, **I lied! **_This _is the last chapter. I was origionally gonna make this the first chapter of the sequal, but I decided it would make more sense to have it here.

So i hope you enjoyed this, and maybe if you're nice you might read the sequal, which i'm gonna write... whenever I can be fucked :L

See ya suckers ;D

Chapter 18

_*Gerard's POV* _

The rain fell from the charcoal sky in transparent sheets as I watched the, in most cases, empty coffins being lowered into the dusty cemetery soil, forever to be concealed by the empty earth above it. I was reminded of the funerals that were held for lost soldiers- brave men and women who had died before their time whilst defending their country on the battle front. Although the teenagers who were being remembered today had never been to war, in my eyes at least, they were all heroes.

Mikey stood to my left, Ray to my right, both sobbing to the melody of our lost friend, and I too could not help but shed a tear, no matter how strong I tried to appear. As tough as I was on the surface, my core was soft like butter, threatening to melt away at even the slightest change in temperature.

Shaking from the cold and rain, I stepped anxiously towards the grave in front of me, shadowed by the two men in identical black apparel to my side. Towering over the pit, I let my trembling fingers part, the blood red rose which had been clenched in my fist for the majority of the service beginning to slowly fall into the depths of the earth, silently landing on the bed in which it would rest for the remainder of its days, gradually rotting into the soil and becoming part of the world in which millions of undeserving lives treaded on day by day.

I couldn't help but watch the reflection of the offering flicker across the glossy surface of the coffin, dancing in the light and capturing my imagination and inviting my mind to wander from the sorrows of the macabre situation. Beautiful was the only word to describe it. I peered over my shoulder to watch as Ray and my brother, who were now standing side by side, dropped their roses into the hole, joining mine. There they sat, motionless and still as we turned our backs, Ray lacing his fingers into Mikey's in an attempt to provide comfort, and walked off into the distance, leaving our friend for ever.

Now in the background, we watched as the heartbroken mother cried for her baby boy, barely able to stare the casket in the eye, not wanting to accept the truth that was the death of her only child. I could feel myself slowly degrade into hysterical crying, but I couldn't let myself- he wouldn't want me to be like this. He would want everyone to be happy. he would want it to be a celebration of life, as opposed to a mourning of death.

So I wouldn't cry. Not just now any ways.

"I'm proud of you, baby."

I turned round and watched the speaker wheel himself towards me, still unable to walk from the damage to his feet.

"You feeling okay?" he asked as he reached up from his wheel chair and placed a bandaged hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna be alright Frank."

I sent a tired smile to the injured boy. His eyes emerald tinged eyes caught mine, and it felt like the first time I saw him all over again. I couldn't describe how happy I was that he was still here with me- not even creating a thousand new words would pin point how I felt about still being able to see that his red rimmed eyes sparkle as he flashed me that comforting smile.

If we had lost him, I don't I would have been able to keep such a brave appearance. And there was one point we thought we might. There was a point where we thought he may have never woken up from the coma he had been lodged into, caused by a severe knock to the head he had received while I attempted to drag him from the clutches of his captors. But we never lost faith. Every day, I visited him and sat by his bed for as long as the visiting hours would allow. I could lie and say that I was by his side as his weary eyes opened, that his first words had been "I love you", but real life isn't as romantic as that. Instead, I rushed in as soon as I received the news he was awake and his first words to me were, "about time you're here dude! I thought you'd never make it!" But to be perfectly honest, I would not have changed those words for the world, not only because in the eyes of his mother, who had been there in the room, we were nothing more than 'close friends', but also because it had felt so real. It had meant more than a stupid 'I love you', a phrase which is thrown about so casually it may as well be a ball game. Those words however, came from the heart.

"You think Bob would be proud of us? Y'know, for stopping the teachers and that?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I think he would." I gazed towards Bob's grave. It was identical to the rest, nothing particularly special, but I think that was how he would have wanted it. He was never one for making a fuss. He didn't like to be the centre of attention.

Later that evening, after the memorial service had finished, Frank and I sat on a hill looking over the cemetery, watching as the fiery sky cooled into a chilling shade of midnight blue. Just like the night we met. Except a different hill, but it was similar enough to hold the same sentimentality, so we both decided that it would be cute to spend what was technically the first night of our new life like we spent the first night of knowing each other.

"So how d'you feel about that 'fucking jerk sending you to that shithole' now?" I laughed as I helped him clamber out of his wheel chair, rubbing his back as his feet touched the ground, causing him to wince in pain.

"y'know", he laughed, positioning himself on the grassy slope, "despite having fucking nails hammered through my hands and nearly being eaten alive, I'm pretty grateful he did! I mean I met Ray and Mikey here, my two best friends!" He laughed as he watched my face fell. He knew too well that not mentioning my name would break my heart. "And then there's that Gerard guy too, I guess he's pretty cool..." I sent a mock punch to his shoulder as he began to fake cry, telling me I was a "mean Gee-bear".

On calming down from our laughing, I leaned into Frank, so that our noses touches and I could feel his breath warm on my face.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. If we had lost you... I don't know what I would have done", I closed my eyes, "When you said you loved me that night, was it just a spur of the moment thing... Or did you really mean it?"

Frank cupped my head in his trembling hands. "I meant it. I meant it more than anything I've ever said. Did you mean it?"

Slowly opening my eyes, I nodded, smiling slightly. "I love you. I really do."

And to say "I love you too" he leaned in slowly, touching his lips to mine, sending those first-kiss-shivers up my spine and tingling my senses. Not wanting to be too forward, I brushed my tongue against his bottom lip, twisting his lip ring slightly in tiny, delicate motions, asking for entrance. Parting his lips, we became one, our movement synchronized and perfected.

Pulling away, I gazed into his eyes. He really was breathtaking.

"So how was the first kiss of the rest of your life?"

I smiled. Things felt perfect right now. I was no longer scared of what the future would hold.

"Pretty fucking good!"


End file.
